


Robron: New Promises

by drarrysgirl



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Emmerdale - Freeform, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 08:53:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6111406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drarrysgirl/pseuds/drarrysgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron has returned to the village and Robert is desperate to see him again...</p><p>(not following the cannon story line as Aaron returned this week so we know how it's going to go down this was just me playing around.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Robron: New Promises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Henndra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Henndra/gifts).



He'd been wandering around the village for almost an hour now hoping to "bump" in to him. He needed to see him, needed to know he was okay, that he was hanging in there and managing to keep himself together. He needed him to know he wasn't alone, that he didn't have to go through all this by himself. He wanted to hold him, tight, and promise him everything was going to be okay.  
As he passed the cafe for the 5th time that afternoon Robert slowed his walk as Carly was outside collecting cups and plates. She looked up and smiled as he approached and he tried to school his features into some resemblance of calm.  
"Hiya, haven't seen Aaron knockin' about by any chance have ye?"  
He asked, hoping his desperation to find Aaron couldn't be heard in his voice.  
Carly didn't look up from the table she was cleaning but replied with a smile,  
"Came in earlier for a coffee, looked like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders poor lad. But that was about an hour ago."  
Roberts stomach tightened, his need to see Aaron causing him physical pain now.  
"Right, cheers."  
He mumbled and headed off in no particular direction. He knew Aaron's habit of seeking solitude when he was troubled, and it worried Robert. He shouldn't be alone, not now. Not after everything that had happened these past couple of weeks. He was about to go back and try the scrap yard again when the Cricket Pavillion caught his eye.  
With purposeful strides he made his way quickly over, passing no one along his route. It was a quiet crisp day, spring was threatening to arrive and it was dry for once with no rain. It was still chilly though, and he zipped his coat up further as he followed the path down towards the back of the Cricket Hall.  
His heart gave a lurch as he saw a lone figure, sitting on the steps of the decking looking out of the rolling Yorkshire hills. His head was low and Robert could see breath ghosting in the cold air.  
Aaron was sat with his shoulders dropped and Carly was right when she said he looked like he was carrying a huge weight. His head was low and his broad shoulder rose and fell with his deep steady breaths.  
Robert approached silently, taking in Aaron's appearance as his eyes roamed over his former lover.  
He was dressed in his usual black, jeans and a leather jacket which always made something deep in Roberts stomach convulse. Even with his brow puckered and a heavy sadness in his eyes Aaron was able to stop the air in Roberts lungs. Taking a deep breath Robert sat beside him, almost but no quite touching. Even in the chill of the February air he could feel a warmth coming from Aaron filling the small space between them. Aaron was always slightly warm to the touch, something Robert had always found comforting although he'd never voiced this out loud.  
A comfortable silence passed between them before Aaron's eyes flickered slightly to look at Robert before he looked away again quickly.  
"Alright?"  
He asked quietly, his gruff voice sounding louder in the peaceful seclusion of the deserted pavilion.  
"I am now I've found you. Been looking everywhere."  
Robert replied honestly. He'd made a promise to himself recently to always be honest with Aaron from now on.  
No more lies.  
"Well, you've found me. What d'ye want?"  
Anyone else would be prickled by Aaron's tone and seemingly fucked off demeanour.  
But Robert knew him. Had learnt to read all the little signs. Like the way he was leaning towards Robert ever so slightly seeking out his warmth and touch, the way his hands that were balled in to fists under the cuffs of his sleeves when Robert first arrived had relaxed. Robert knew Aaron well enough to know if he didn't want company right now he'd have told Robert to sling his hook already.  
"Just wanted to see you. Do I need a reason?"  
Robert asked, turning his body slightly to face Aaron. The other man licked his lips, chewing on his bottom lip as his eyes darted back and forth between the blonde beside him and the stretches of green lawns in front of him.  
"Suppose not."  
He shrugged, almost at a whisper.  
"How you doin'?"  
Robert asked.  
"Marvellous."  
Came the reply, heavy with Aaron's usual sarcasm that Robert had come to love so much.  
"It's freezing out here."  
Robert stated obviously, cupping his hands in front of his mouth and blowing warm air in to them.  
"No one is making you sit here."  
Aaron snapped and as he turned to face Robert their eyes met properly for the first time.  
His frown disappeared and his eyes held Robert gaze for what felt like an eternity. He could see every emotion raging inside Aaron through his eyes and felt it right in his own gut. He had so many things he wanted to say. He wanted to reach out hold Aaron, pull him close and take in his oh so familiar scent. Something deep in Roberts gut also wanted to push him back, climb on top of him and devour him. As the conflicting emotions raged inside him he held Aaron's gaze, willing himself not to blink or look away.  
"I'm here because I want to be Aaron."  
He said firmly, hoping with his whole heart the other man believed him.  
"I'm just saying it's bloody freezing. Come back to ours for a bit and I'll put the kettle on. Adam and Vic are out all afternoon so it's just as quiet there as it is here - only warmer."  
"Except here I had a bit of peace until you showed up."  
Aaron replied but there was a hint of smile at the edge of his mouth. Sensing he wasn't about to be refused Robert stood, brushing down his jeans and holding out his hand for Aaron,  
"Come on then."  
Aaron looked up, at Roberts hand then to his face. A ghost of a smile whispered across his face so quick Robert almost missed it but he stood, without taking Roberts offered hand. Robert knew he wouldn't.  
Aaron walked around the building passing Robert without a word and smiling quietly to himself Robert followed, his eyes falling out of habit to Aaron's arse. He licked his lips and shook his head. As much as he wanted to, it wasn't about being together physically right now.  
He needed to make Aaron understand how he felt, that he was there for him emotionally first and above all else. The rest, he hoped, would follow in time, when Aaron was ready.  
They reached the front door to Adam and Vics cottage without speaking and Robert let them both in to the warmth eagerly.  
He headed straight to the kitchen and flicked the kettle on, unzipping his coat as he went. He could feel Aaron's eyes on him from behind and his blood heated immediately.  
He made two cups of tea, both milky with one sugar for Aaron and turned to pass it to him. Aaron was leaning on the door frame with his arms folded. He had taken off his coat and scarf and bunched his long sleeves up to his elbow, revealing his toned forearms. Robert couldn't help but admire them as he reached out and took his drink. It also touched something deep down in his heart that Aaron was displaying the wound on his arm so openly. The scar was still red and angry looking but better than the last time Robert had seen it in the hospital.  
"Cheers."  
He said simply and he took a sip, looking at Robert intently over the rim of his mug.  
"How are things back at the pub? Your mum still smothering you?"  
Robert asked as he leaned back against the kitchen cupboards and took a long gulp of his tea. It warmed him from the inside out and he wrapped both hands around the cup to warm them.  
"She's a pain in the neck to be honest, I know she means well but I don't need to sit and talk like I'm in in therapy every five minutes. I just wanna forget about it all for a bit and it's impossible with her down my ear all the time."  
Aaron grumbled, shaking his head and taking another drink of his tea.  
"She cares about you and she's worried."  
Robert said softly, not wanting to piss Aaron off while he was in a seemingly talkative mood (as talkative as Aaron ever gets anyway).  
Aaron nodded his head but didn't say anything. He just placed his cup down on the worktop and pushed his sleeves back up his arm. A sign of nerves or something else Robert couldn't tell but there was something there.  
"There are a lot of people who care about you Aaron. You don't realise how much you mean to everyone. Chas, Cain, Lisa, Paddy."  
He listed, as Aaron's eyes dropped to the floor and he began chewing his lip again.  
"And me."  
Robert finished.  
"So you keep saying."  
Aaron retorted, still not looking up. He was shifting his feet and troubling his lip with his teeth. Trying hard not to be distracted by Aaron mouth Robert pressed on,  
"Yeah I do, I just wish you would hear it."  
"I hear it. I just don't believe it."  
Aaron replied.  
"That's my fault."  
Robert said honestly, Aaron's head snapped up and his frown deepened.  
"The way I've treated you, the things I've said, it's all made it hard for you to trust me. I get that. But I'm trying to make it up to you Aaron. If you'll let me."  
He watched as Aaron swallowed thickly, his eyes burning with so many emotions it was making Roberts heart ache. He could see the battle raging inside Aaron beautiful eyes, wanting to believe what he was hearing but being so scared of being hurt again. Guilt swept over Robert like a cold wind and he placed his cup down beside him with a heavy sigh.  
"I'm never going to stop trying to make it up to you Aaron. I'm never going to not be here for you. You can keep trying to push me away, but I'll keep coming back. I'm here for you, always. I just want you to know that you're not alone."  
Unable to take the look on Aaron's face as he battled with himself to believe Roberts words his eyes fell and he folded his own arms defensively across his body.  
Robert had never been so open about his own emotions, never before had he laid himself so open and allowed himself to be so vulnerable in front of someone else. He knew Aaron was worth it, he knew he had to repair the damage he had done to Aaron's fragile heart and risking his own heart in the process was something he was willing to do.  
He felt rather than saw Aaron move slowly across the kitchen and he stopped a foot away from Robert, facing him square on.  
It was the closest they'd been in more than 2 weeks and Roberts heart was hammering in his chest. He tried to control his breathing but looking up in to Aaron's eyes made his breath hitch.  
"I wanna believe you."  
Aaron said, his eyes shining with unshed tears. Robert balled his hands in to fists to resist reaching out and holding Aaron's face.  
"I wanna believe that you're genuine, that you want this, properly this time."  
He went on, his blue eyes burning and Robert was unable to even blink under his gaze.  
"I promise you."  
Robert whispered and his stomach lurched as Aaron closed the space between them, their chests touching and their breaths colliding. Robert froze, unsure what to do and petrified of doing the wrong thing and scaring Aaron back in to himself. He forced himself to hold Aaron's eyes, and not allow himself to look at his mouth less his resolve snap. As the thought formed in his mind Aaron's eyes flickered down to Roberts mouth and he licked his lips in reaction.  
A hand was suddenly on his chest and he could feel Aaron trembling.  
"Promise me again."  
Aaron whispers, his eyes dark and his voice full of emotion.  
"I promise you."  
Robert replied before Aaron leant in and their lips met finally. It was soft and tender and the warmth spread out under Roberts skin and settled in to his bones. He parted his lips under Aaron's touch and small shocks of lightening shot down his spine as Aaron slowly pushed his tongue out to meet Roberts. Feeling the familiar heat settling in the base of his stomach Robert pulled back slowly, bringing his hand up to cup Aaron's face.  
"We don't have to do this. There's no rush, I'm not expecting anything from you. We do this in your time, when you're ready."  
He said, circling his thumb across Aaron's cheek.  
"I'm ready now."  
Aaron replied, his voice almost a growl as he pushed Robert back against the cupboard and captured his mouth again. There was more heat this time, the urgency building as their tongues thrashed and Robert felt his resolve melt.  
He couldn't say no to Aaron. Not now, not ever. He was his weakness, his addiction. He needed him like breath to his lungs and feeling Aaron's own yearning and want as he pressed up against him spiked his desire.  
He slid his hands up Aaron's waist and under the hem of his tshirt, running his fingers up Aaron's spine and feeling his skin goosebump under his touch.  
Aaron's hands where grasping at the front of Roberts shirt, a fist clinging on to him for dear life.  
He wanted Aaron to know he had him, he would never let him go.  
"Come to bed with me."  
He whispered against Aaron's mouth and his heart soared when Aaron smiled and grabbed his hands, leading him to the stairs. This was all on Aaron's time. They'd take this at his pace, do what he was happy to do. Robert was happy to lie with Aaron wrapped safely in his arms if that's what Aaron wanted.  
The tent in Aaron's jeans suggested he had other things on his mind.  
They made their way up the stairs quickly and as Robert pushed Aaron through the door to his bedroom it dawned on him that they had never had sex in his own bed before. It had always been stolen moments in hotels and empty barns. They could take their time now, no worry of being caught or interrupted and neither of them had anywhere else to be.  
"What you grinning at?"  
Aaron asked as he kicked off his trainers.  
"What do you think?"  
Robert replied, pulling Aaron towards him by the waistband of his jeans and kissing the spot on his neck that he knew sent shivers down Aaron's spine. He grinned as a moan escaped Aaron's mouth and he felt himself being walked backwards towards the bed, his tshirt being pulled off over his head. He slipped his hands back under Aaron's tshirt and stroked his nails up the sides of Aaron's waist. He felt Aaron tense beneath him and he realised the problem straight away.  
"It's okay, keep it on, I just want to touch you."  
He said softly, holding Aaron's face in both of his hands and kissing him softly on his mouth.  
Aaron pulled back, his breath a little ragged and he paused for a beat before reached over his shoulder and pulled his tshirt up and over his head, throwing it to one side. His shoulders were tense and his jaw stiffened as he stood in front of Robert shirtless properly for the first time.  
Robert has seen his scars briefly in the hospital, but seeing Aaron so vulnerable and bare made something in his chest swell. He reached out slowly, tentatively and pressed his hand gently to Aaron's chest. He could feel his hard muscle underneath and his heart thundering wildly.  
"They're just scars Aaron. They show how strong and brave you are that after everything you've been through, you're still here, and you're the most kind and amazing person I've ever known."  
Robert whispered, as his hands traced small circles in the hairs on Aaron's chest. He felt Aaron relax ever so slightly beneath his touch but his jaw was still tense. He looked in to Roberts face and his gaze was blazing.  
"You're incredible Aaron. You need start believing how unbelievably amazing you are."  
He said as he leant in and kissed his way down Aaron's collar bone and on to his chest. His nerves were right on the surface, scared of how Aaron would react under his touch. Relief washed over him like sun on summers day as he felt hands lace through his hair and he heard Aaron release the breath he had been holding. He kissed his way slowly back up, licking and nibbling at Aaron's collar bone, neck, jaw and then pressing their lips firmly together.  
Aaron's grip in his hair tightened, pulling them closer together and he began walking them back towards to the bed again.  
Robert was almost dizzy with the onslaught of emotions thundering through him. His heart was swelling with each passing second with the trust Aaron was placing in him. At the same time all his blood seemed to have ran south and he was so hard it ached.  
Desire was coursing through his veins and he ran his hands down Aaron's back, revelling in the feel of his skin and reaching down to grasp his arse and pull him closer. The feel of their naked chests pressed together was new and wonderful and Robert was sure Aaron must be able to feel his heart banging loudly against him.  
Another moan was torn from Aaron as their hips ground together and Robert imitated his lover, a gasp of pleasure falling from his lips as their erections found each other.  
With a gentle push, Aaron had Robert on the bed and he stood between Roberts open legs, his hands still in his hair and his mouth still delivering hot open mouth kisses to Robert lips.  
Reaching up to grab the waistband of Aaron's jeans Robert willed himself to slow down. He promised to take this at Aaron's pace, but the need to feel him, to taste him was completely overwhelming.  
Aaron's hands left his hair and he was soon removing his own jeans, kicking them off and palming his erection through his boxers. He caught Roberts eyes and the grin that spread across his face made Roberts cock twitch and his heart sing at the same time.  
"You sure you're okay? We can take this slow, we don't have to do this right now."  
Robert repeated, needing Aaron to know this was all in his control.  
"I want you."  
Was his simple reply before he reached down to undo Robert belt.  
"Take these off."  
He ordered and Robert complied happily. As he kicked his pants off and moved further back into the bed Aaron followed after him. Lying on their sides facing each other Robert traced his fingers up and down Aaron's waist, still enjoying the fact he could touch him freely.  
"We go at your pace. I'm happy to just lie here for a bit and cuddle like a couple of saps if you want."  
Robert joked, knowing Aaron knew how utterly serious he actually was.  
Aaron paused for a moment before replying. His deep frown returning and his his gaze darkening as his eyes bore in to Roberts.  
"He's not taking this away from me. He doesn't get to ruin this and take you away from me. He took everything else from me, but he's not having you."  
He said, his voice had an edge of violence to it that make Roberts skin prickle and his cock twitched again.  
"I'm yours Aaron.This is just you, and me. Nothing and no one can touch this. I won't let them."  
Robert replied, his voice shaking with emotion. He held Aaron's face in his hands again and could feel his own hands trembling.  
"I love you. I love you so much. You're everything to me and I'm never going to lose you again."  
Aaron's eyes grew wide as he stared at Robert, letting the words sink in. He'd heard them before of course, but this was the first time Robert felt as though he might actually believe them. After what felt like an eternity Aaron drew a deep breath, his hands grasping at Roberts face, mirroring each other.  
"I love you too. And I'm not going anywhere. I need you Robert. You're the only thing that's kept me going. I love you and I want to be with you. Just us. No one else."  
"Just us."  
Robert replied, pulling Aaron to him and letting their foreheads rest gently together. Their lips soon found each other again and the heat flared up with that same intensity that had kept Robert coming back for more all this time. He ran his hands down Aaron's back and grabbed his arse, squeezing gently and pulling the other man closer to him, so he could feel every inch of him pressed against his own body.  
Rolling gently on to his back he pulled Aaron with him so he was hovering above, not breaking their kiss as their tongues continued to undo each other. Robert knew what he wanted, knew exactly what he wanted Aaron to do and how he wanted him to do it but unfamiliar nerves settled in and he suddenly didn't know how to get it.  
As Aaron's hips rolled in to his, their hard cocks sliding together he decided to show Aaron what he wanted if he couldn't find the words. He spread his legs wider as he rolled his hips upwards and Aaron fell neatly into the space in between his thighs. Grasping Aaron's arse tightly Robert roled his hips up again pulling Aaron down into him.  
Their kisses stopped as Aaron looked down at him, his hair messed from Roberts fingers and his pupils blown wide with lust. He stared down at Robert wordlessly but his eyes full of question...  
Robert rolled his hips again, forcing Aaron's erection down towards his arse, telling him without words what he wanted.  
He watched as the realisation washed over Aaron after a beat, he felt Aaron's hips roll back, pushing his erection into the tight space between his arse cheeks.  
"Have you ever..."  
"No."  
Robert admitted. He had never done it like this with anyone before. Had never wanted to. But the need to feel Aaron inside him, to be filled and taken by him was terrifying and thrilling all at once and anticipation was rippling through him.  
Aaron's breathing was fast and blew across Roberts face as he looked down, his brow puckered and the confusion etched on to his face.  
"Why now?"  
He asked, his voice broken and low and his hips were still rolling slowly, driving his cock into Roberts arse cheeks and teasing his hole.  
Robert wasn't sure how to answer. He didn't know the answer. He just knew he loved Aaron and that he wanted him, more than ever and to show him how much he meant it when he said he was his - Aaron's - and no one else's.  
"Because it's you."  
He said simply and his heart spluttered as Aaron hooked a hand behind his knee and pushed his leg up, forcing their pelvises to grind together and his access to Roberts arse was wide open.  
He could feel Aaron's cock thrusting and teasing his entrance and it was terrifying and erotic all at once. His hips began rutting up into Aaron's thrusts begging him to breach him. He felt Aaron's hand slip between them and his fingers began circling and massaging his arse and it felt strange and alien and wonderful. A moan fell loudly from his lips and he looked up in time to see the smirk on Aaron's face before he leant down to slowly lick his tongue across Roberts bottom lip. At the same time his finger breached Robert and he tensed as a slight burn have way to a pleasure he had never felt before.  
"You alright?"  
Aaron whispered, his hips still grinding slowly against Robert forcing their cocks to slide together deliciously.  
"Yes..."  
Robert just managed to reply, his voice hoarse and shaken. Aaron slowly move his finger finding a spot deep inside Robert that made every muscle in his body feel as though it were on fire. He arched off the bed, his mouth desperate to find Aaron's and just when he thought he couldn't take anymore, he felt another finger slide inside him.  
"Oh god.."  
He moaned as he struggled to stay grounded and focused. His hands clawed desperately at Aaron's back, pulling his closer and it still wasn't close enough. He couldn't believe this was what he had been missing out on all this time. Time became irrelevant as Aaron continued to undo him with his fingers while kissing him achingly slow.  
"I need you, I need you inside me now."  
Robert heard himself say and Aaron's eyes darkened with something that made Robert want to laugh and cry at the same time.  
Gently pulling his fingers free Aaron moved and positioned himself with the head of his throbbing and ready cock paused at Roberts hole.  
He took a beat, looking down at Robert and deep in to his eyes before he slowly pushed himself until his hips were flush with Roberts arse and he was filling him completely.  
"God Robert..."  
Aaron moaned, his voice darker and huskier than ever as his head dropped and he rested their foreheads together. Their breaths collided as they both panted, neither of them moving as they allowed the new sensations to wash over them.  
But the longing was over coming Robert again and his hips began to move, thrusting up into Aaron and silently begging for him to fuck him.  
Aaron soon caught on and he slowly moved his hips back, withdrawing out of Robert before snapping his hips and pushing back into him with a hard delicious thrust.  
They soon picked up a rhythm and Robert was lost as Aaron plunged into him, breaking him apart and mending him at the same time. He had no idea how long they had been moving together, minutes? Hours? The pace increased as their moans grew louder and Robert was murmuring whispered prayers into Aaron's ears as his orgasm approached.  
"I'm close, I'm close..."  
He whispered and Aaron responded with a noise somewhere between a cry and a growl.  
Gripping hard on to Aaron's hips as he slammed in to him Robert let himself go as his climax washed over him. He vaguely registered Aaron shuddering above him and somewhere in the far corner of his mind decided he must have come as well.  
As the last waves of his orgasm were washing away Robert felt like his bones had turned to liquid. Aaron flopped heavily on top of him and they lay in silent, each catching their breath and their senses.  
As Aaron rolled slowly off of him and pulled him over so they were face to face again on their sides Robert couldn't help the grin that was breaking out across his face.  
Aaron was also smirking and neither of them needed to say anything - the significance of what they hand just done didn't need voicing.  
As they lay together in post sex haze Robert closed his eyes and listened to the sound of Aaron's breathing beside him as he drifted off to sleep, thinking it was something he could listen to every night for the rest of his life.


End file.
